


Just A Kiss

by SilverLynxx



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: Art Inspired, Fluff, M/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An emotion driven scene between Tom and Chris where Tom's feelings are confronted and Chris has a decision to make. It only takes a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Jointly inspired by this amazing art by Westishere which was also inspired by this song;
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](http://westishere.tumblr.com/post/21583881702/just-a-kiss-on-your-lips-in-the-moonlight-just-a)  
> 
> 
> I'd _highly_ recommend listening to the song as you read, as I think it really reflects the feelings :D

  
  


“Chris?”  
  
Tom stopped short, taken by surprise to see Chris standing outside his door.  
  
He didn’t receive a reply, and Tom stood with the blond in silence. He tipped his head slightly as the lull stretched and Chris made no attempt to speak, his mouth tilting down in confusion at the look he was getting; long and hard, as if Chris was searching for something.  
  
His expression was particularly stern, brows drawn together in deep contemplation. He made for an intimidating sight, stoic and unyielding, broad figure enhanced by the dark shadows cast across him by the dusk light; Tom wondered if he’d done something to inadvertently offend his friend, so he wet his lips and forced as care free a smile as he could muster.  
  
“Everything alright, mate?” he asked quietly, so not too shatter the silence too harshly.  
  
He gasped when a broad hand landed suddenly on his shoulder, heavy and branding as fingers squeezed softly; Tom was certain there was an answering tightness around his madly fluttering heart.  
  
Then he was moving back, Chris leading him back with the guiding hand on his shoulder that seemed to lead him with only the slightest of inclination. He almost stumbled over the step at the door to his room, his back pressing against the wood.  
  
Tom’s eyes widened a fraction and his eyebrows curved in confusion, now looking down at Chris who stared up at him with that same soul-searching look. Chris tilted his head up, their noses nearly touching from the closeness.  
  
“You’ve been upset,” Chis noted quietly, voice a soft rumble.  
  
“I-”  
  
“Don’t argue,” he cut in, eyes growing tender as he seemed to come to some sort of decision, the hard lines of his frown softening. “I know,” he murmured, startling Tom who stared down at the man in wonder.  
  
Then Chris was tilting his head back further and the distance between them was breached as their lips brushed. Chris was then kissing him; a sweet and unyielding meeting that stunned a choked gasp from Tom, before the shock wavered and his eyes slid closed, eased by the warm press of lips against his own.  
  
He felt his heart swell and the hand on his shoulder loosened as Chris angled his head before slowly pulling away, Tom leaning forward to follow Chris’ mouth as he gazed down, dazed, confused.  
  
“Just a kiss?” Tom inquired softly, hoping Chris would realise how loaded a question he had offered him. Hoped he knew that with one answer, he could tear Tom down completely.  
  
“No… _everything._ ”  
  
Tom’s eyes closed as Chris embraced him and didn’t let go.


End file.
